<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Secret Crush by kickcows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028424">A Secret Crush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows'>kickcows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death by Dokis, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, suggestive content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompto and Noctis have graduated high school, and to celebrate Noctis throws the biggest party of the year. Prompto winds up in a situation that he's dreamed about, but when it becomes reality he begins to question his own sanity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Secret Crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoRae/gifts">ChocoRae</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written as a request over on tumblr. ^_^ Please enjoy! </p><p>Prompt: “It’s pitch black and I can still see you blushing.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span><em>This is stupid. This is so stupid. When I get out of here, I’m going to murder Noctis. I don’t care if he’s a Prince. He’s going to die by my hand tonight</em>. Prompto can feel sweat beading on his brow, as coats surround him in the closet he’s currently trapped in. He grunts, pushing some heavy fabric out of the way - could be one of the King’s royal garments, or it could be a winter coat of Noctis’. He has no idea. The only thing he knows is it’s crowded and cramped inside this stupid closet where he wishes he could be anywhere else but in here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe we have another five minutes.” A quiet voice drifts over to him, as his heart returns to its erratic pounding in his chest. Right. He’d somehow blocked out that there is another person in here with him, a person that Noctis knows damn well he’s got a crush on. “Prompto? Are you alright? You seem to be breathing rather heavy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hating that his panic is making itself known through his heavy breathing, he begins to take long slow breaths. “I’m good, Iggy. I’m really sorry you got roped into this. Noct is being dumb.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense. I don’t mind. There are worse people I could share such a small space with.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankful that it’s so dark in the closet, Prompto’s face grows extremely hot at the comment. “Thanks. I think.” He takes another slow breath, feeling the anxiety slowly slipping away. “Who even plays these kinds of games anymore? This is so stupid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be upset with His Highness about this. He’s trying to have fun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are all at Caelum estate, celebrating their graduation from high school. Their entire class has been invited to the estate, to a party that will go down in history as one of the best ever thrown at their high school, but right now? Right now, Prompto could care less about what Noctis deems as fun. He jumps back when something solid bumps into his body, and lets out a little squeak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” The tone changes in Ignis’ voice, causing Prompto’s knees to grow slightly weak. “Are you upset that you’re in here with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No!” Prompto stands perfectly still, hoping that it had been an accidental touch. But then, a hand touches his shoulder and doesn’t move. “Iggy, I’m not really good with this kind of stuff.” He prays to the Six that he doesn’t sound as nervous as he feels right now, his heart still beating way too fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spending seven minutes in the closet with someone is something you would normally be good at?” He hears the amusement in his voice. “What sorts of things are being taught in high school that I seemed to have missed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing!” He groans. The heat from Ignis’ body is dangerously close to his own, and there is literally nowhere he can go to avoid it. “Noct did this on purpose!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think that?” Now he knows he’s not imagining it, as he feels Ignis’ hand touch his hip. “Is that you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s the King’s cloak.” Ignis’ laugh brings more heat to his face. “Yes, it’s me. And because.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand on his hip carefully adjusts its position, and Prompto knows that in a minute he’s going to die from sheer embarrassment, so why not just take the leap without any provocation. “Because he knows how I feel about you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying you have some sort of romantic feelings for me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head drops forward, and hits the tie tack that sits right on top of Ignis’ sternum. “No.” He shakes his head, having no energy to fight it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we were to do something that two normal teenagers in a closet like this would do, would you allow me to do that?” A warm hand touches his chin, lifting it up. Prompto can’t see anything - but it doesn’t matter right now. “A yes or no will suffice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Prompto whispers, as the hand on his chin stays in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slightest touch to his lips makes him gasp, but the sound disappears as more pressure is applied to them. He lifts himself up onto the balls of his feet, struggling to breathe through his nose as Ignis continues to kiss him. He drops back down to the floor, his heart now pounding for an entirely different reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s pitch black, and I can still see you blushing.” Ignis’ nose rubs against his before Prompto feels the touch of his forehead against his, the hand on his chin now cupping his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closes his eyes, and nods his head. “I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re going to open the door in a few minutes.” The touch of Ignis’ thumb against his cheek causes more heat to spread across both of them. “Don’t leave tonight without saying goodbye to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be busy, aren’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might, but that doesn’t matter. I want to see you. We have a few things to talk about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto nods his head. “Right. Okay, Iggy. I will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone began to knock on the door. “Seven minutes are up, you two!” A girl from his class calls out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis’ thumb brushes against his lip. “Yes.” He kisses the pad of his thumb, then reaches for the doorknob to push the door open. “Air!” He takes a deep breath, and smiles as he hears everyone laughing around them. “It’s way too musty in that closet, Noct!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t blame me. Blame my father.” Noctis gives him a look, but Prompto is quick to deflect whatever comment he’s about to make. “Alright! Who’s spinning next?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heads into the kitchen, and grabs an unopened bottle of water from the cooler. Twisting the cap off, he drinks it down in four gulps, still trying to process what had just happened in the closet with Ignis. <em>He kissed me. He didn’t have to do that. But he did. Why? Why did he kiss me?</em> The comment about finding him before he leaves, that’s what’s really rattling his brain right now. If he sticks around, then Noctis is going to know something happened in the closet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo, Prompto!” A hand slams down on his shoulder, causing him to jump three feet off the ground. “Whoa, you okay?” Gladio instantly drops his hand off of his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still a little frazzled, he looks up and grins. “Yeah! When did you get here?” Being best friends with the Prince, he’s become friends with both of his retainers. “Isn’t this party boring for a guy like you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hah hah.” Gladio throws his arm around his neck, and gives his head a noogie. He laughs, and stays under his arm, more at ease with him than he is around Ignis. He’s been training regularly now with Gladio, so being like this feels natural. “Ignis told me to come after I got done with the Glaives. Is he here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is.” Prompto picks up his water bottle, and finishes what’s left in it. “I’m not sure where he went, though. Probably ran away because we were just stuck in the closet together for seven minutes.” Since Gladio is probably going to hear about it anyway, he’d rather he hears it from him first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio’s eyebrow raises up. “You don’t say? The two of you?” He points to Prompto. He nods his head, feeling somewhat embarrassed. “How’d that go? Who made that call? Did Ignis? Did Specs say anything to you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?? What do you mean?” He blinks, confused by Gladio’s comments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never mind.” Gladio shakes his head, then starts to look around. “You good? I need to find Ignis.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still slightly confused by Gladio’s reaction, he doesn’t say anything as Gladio leaves the kitchen. <em>Why did he ask if Ignis had made the call to go into the closet with me? What does that even mean?</em> Prompto shakes it off, and goes over to the room where some students are playing a video game together, and decides to hang out with them for a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The party begins to taper off around one in the morning, Prompto hanging around to help clean up afterwards. Noctis approaches him as he’s busy grabbing trash left behind. “Some party tonight, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d say.” Prompto picks up more trash, and tosses it into his bag. “Did you get to go in the closet yourself?” He’d lost track of Noctis for a little while, but they had finished the party off together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I’m okay with that. And I think everyone appreciates that too. Less drama in school.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noct, we graduated.” He reminds him, then the two look at each other and laugh. “Speaking of, is Iggy still around?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His best friend shook his head. “No, he took off with Gladio awhile ago. Why? Hey, you never told me if anything happened in the closet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-Nothing happened. We stood there for seven minutes, sweating in that awful heat and didn’t really say that much to each other.” Prompto couldn’t believe that Ignis left without saying goodbye to him. Didn’t he say he wanted to talk before he left? <em>Guess Gladio changed his mind after I told him about the closet</em>. He tries not to be sad, but it’s difficult. “Hey, do you mind if I come back tomorrow and help you finish up? I’m super tired.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not spending the night?” Noctis stares at him like he’s sprouted a second head. “I figured you’d sleep here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot I’ve got something to do in the morning.” It isn’t true, but it’s the easiest lie he can come up with. “I can come back afterwards.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I’d appreciate that, Prom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know!” He takes his trash bag to the kitchen and sets it down. “Thanks, Noct. This was a lot of fun tonight!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hug each other goodbye. “Aren’t you glad high school is over?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sort of? Because now I’ve got to work my ass off to be in the Crownsguard.” He pushes Noctis’ shoulder with a smile on his face. “See ya in a few hours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking outside, the rush of the early morning air feels good against his body. He’s got about a two mile walk home, which he’s made numerous times at this time of night. Pushing his hands into his pocket, he starts to walk in the direction of his place but then stops when he sees a car flash its lights at him. He blinks a few times, wondering if he’d seen it happen, or if maybe an alarm had been tripped. A few moments later, it happens again, and then he sees someone get out of the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m armed!” He calls out, the headlights still on and causing him difficulty to see. “I have no money!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands raise up in a defensive position, one similar to what Gladio’s taught him, as the person begins to walk towards him. “Prompto, it’s me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignis?!” It <em>sounds</em> like him, and as the shadow becomes more pronounced, he sees that it <em>is</em> him. “I thought you left!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.” Ignis approaches him, Prompto’s heart returning to the erratic rhythm when they had been alone in the closet together. “I came back in the hopes that you weren’t going to be spending the night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I had?” Prompto looks up at him, happy to see him clearly now. “Were you going to sleep in your car?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might have.” He knows Ignis is telling the truth. “Would you like some company on your walk home?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you offering because you think I need assistance? Or are you asking me because you don’t want me to walk alone?” He looks at the car. “You could drive me home. I don’t have to walk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course. I should have offered. I’m sorry I didn’t.” Ignis nods his head towards the car. “May I drive you home?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’d be swell, thanks.” Smiling, he follows Ignis to his car and gets into the passenger seat. Once Ignis sits down in the driver’s seat, he turns to him. “Why did you tell me to come find you after the party, if you were going to leave?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car is a lot warmer than outside, Prompto unsure if it’s the heater or the fact that he’s in such close proximity to Ignis. Ignis adjusts his glasses, then turns to look over at him. “I didn’t mean to leave. I had every intention of staying until the last person left, but then Gladio thought it might be better if I left.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” He asks, his conversation with Gladio returning to his mind. “You know, he said something strange to me tonight when I told him about us being thrown into the closet together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ignis’ shoulders tense up. “What did he say?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He asked if you had been the one to suggest it.” <em>Oh</em>. Understanding begins to dawn in his mind, as he realizes what that means. “D-Did you ask Noct to do that? Did he do it because of you, and not because of me??” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis adjusts his glasses again, and looks forward. “I didn’t have anything to do with the Prince’s actions this evening.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit.” Prompto turns to face him better. “Say that again, but this time look at me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prompto…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanted to be in there with me, as much as I wanted to be in there with you. But, I was too chicken to do anything about it.” All the pieces click into place. “You knew what you wanted, so you took the chance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Green eyes lock onto his. “Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you, and you like me too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Ignis repeats himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning over the center console, Prompto brings his face close to Ignis’. “Why didn’t you kiss me sooner?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I was afraid you weren’t going to want that.” Ignis’ eyes closed, and he could hear his breathing match his own. He has no doubt that Ignis’ heart is beating like his own at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What made you decide to do it?” He asks, as their lips get closer to one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to know.” Prompto licks his lips, as Ignis’ words pierce his heart. “I had to take that chance, since I had the opportunity to do so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you did, Iggy. Because I really like you a lot.” Testing the waters, he brushes his lips back and forth over his, and smiles when he feels his lips push out to touch his back in the same manner. “Would you allow me to kiss you now, Iggy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t, then I’ll have to do it for the both of us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughs softly, then nods his head slowly. “One kiss, then you’ll take me home?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a cue from earlier, Prompto decides to be a reckless teenager and jumps into the backseat, pulling Ignis with him. They laugh together as the two of them fumble a little at the awkwardness, but they soon recover as their lips touch for the second time that night. Prompto opens his mouth wide for him, dropping his jaw as Ignis’ tongue pushes into his mouth. He moans, his back coming into contact with the leather cushions of the backseat, Ignis moving to be between his legs as they find a somewhat comfortable position in the backseat. It would have been perfect, had Ignis’ tie not hit him in the face, their kiss breaking off as he can’t contain his laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” The embarrassment on Ignis’ face rivals that of what had been on his earlier in the evening. “I guess the tie is longer than I thought it was.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto curls his hand around the offending fabric, and uses it to his advantage to pull Ignis back down to his lips. “It’s okay. I’m sorry I laughed. I wasn’t making fun of you.” He moans softly as Ignis’ lips touch his again. “O-One more kiss, then we’ll go…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to.” Ignis lowers his head back down to his, the back of the car feeling more comfortable than it did five minutes ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tie stays in his hand, as he drags his lips back and forth over Ignis’. He feels Ignis’ chest touch his before the lower halves of their body connect, both clearly aroused by their kissing. Prompto lifts his hips up and tentatively frots against him, and then moans a little louder into their kiss as Ignis thrusts right back up against him. He can hear the leather protesting at the way their bodies move against the backseat, but neither of them slow down. It becomes a game, Prompto pushing his hips forward, then dropping back down to see if Ignis will reciprocate the touch, all the while their tongues continue to roll back and forth over each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breathing becomes something neither of them can ignore, but instead of moving off of him to sit up, Ignis stays between his legs as they look into each other’s eyes. “I had hoped to confess to you this evening, but I never thought that the Prince would be the one to allow me to do so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Prompto stares up at him, smiling as oxygen slowly begins to return to his brain. “I don’t think I would have ever told you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” This time, Ignis does sit up, and brings him up with him. Prompto settles himself to put his head on his shoulder, as Ignis’ arm falls perfectly around his body. “You would have kept it a secret from me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods his head, as their fingers find each other, now holding hands as they lean back against the backseat of the car. “No one ever returns my feelings, so it’s best if I keep them to myself. Less heartache that way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I am very glad we were forced into that situation.” Ignis turns his head to look down at him, and Prompto lifts his to meet him halfway to share a kiss on the lips. “Let’s get you home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Iggy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They move back to the front seat, and once they arrive at Prompto’s, it takes an Astral effort to get out of the car. Prompto keeps kissing Ignis, but then finally breaks free with a smile on his face. “Thank you for an eye-opening evening, Prompto. If I might, I would love to call on you - as one would do when they date someone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like that a lot.” Prompto smiles, and nods his head. “Be safe getting home, Iggy! Good night!” He hops out of the car, then waves at him before heading to his house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto flops down on the couch in his living room, and begins to laugh. The person he has feelings for likes him back, and the only reason he found out was because of that stupid game. He’s going to have to remember to thank Noctis soon, since it sounds like he might have scored himself a boyfriend. <em>Ignis likes me</em>. He throws his arm over his eyes, the smile on his face growing by the second. Prompto is pretty sure this the best graduation gift he could have ever received. It’s one he won’t forget about anytime soon, that’s for sure. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>